


What's In A Name Anyway?

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: weasley_fest, F/M, Fanfiction, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Weasley has lost his charm as well as his ability to remember names thanks to a spell cast upon him for calling out the wrong name during a recent sexual encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [da_angel729](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=da_angel729).



> Warnings: strong sexual content  
> Author's notes: Many thanks to redheadsarehot for the beta help!  
> Originally written for da_angel729's request at the 2009 weasley_fest on Live Journal

Katie would know that ginger hair and that abundance of freckles anywhere. She wasn't sure you got to call yourself a Gryffindor for seven years and not recognise a Weasley when one passes you by on the street (or in this case, in a corridor). Of course, this particular Weasley caught her eye for reasons that few people knew. Okay, well Alicia and Angelina knew, but you couldn't hide things from your best mates, not when you were all of fourteen and giggly to boot. Things just slipped out of your mouth as you ogled. Plus, they tended to know things about her before Katie recognised them herself. That was the thing about best mates; hiding things from them was next to impossible.

Charlie Weasley had been the object of her affection for a good many years. She wouldn't consider herself a Quidditch groupie or anything—not really—okay, maybe. But, really, it was hard not to admire a man with all of those rippling muscles, zipping around on a broom, winning the cup for _her_ House. Granted, she'd been young back then, but he'd been charming just as well. And even a young girl recognises the charms of a man like Charlie Weasley.

She very nearly dropped her clipboard when she saw him in the corridor of St. Mungo's; still handsome, but no longer a boy. No, he had grown into a fine specimen of man, his chest and shoulders filled out to muscled perfection.

"Charlie? Charlie Weasley, is that you?"

Charlie's eyes scanned the faces in the hallway until he met her eyes. "Alicia? Alicia Spinnet?"

 _Okay, that was less charming._ "Erm, no."

"Well, that's a bit embarrassing. Fuck, how long is this damned spell going to last?"

That question seemed directed more at himself than her, so she chose not to answer.

"Ooh, you're that Hufflepuff keeper that I did in seventh year. God, what is your name? No, don't tell me. It's on the tip of my tongue."

Yes, his stock in charming was plummeting. Katie tapped her foot in impatience.

"Prudence. No, that's not it." Charlie looked over at her with a cocked eyebrow. "It's not it, is it?"

"No."

"Patience?"

"No. And what little of that—patience that is—which I had, is quickly leaving me."

"Stop it. That look you're giving me. Most of the time women don't look at _me_ like that. I'm handsome, athletic, adventurous, and fuck it all, I'm a catch, dammit! Do you have any idea what women do to be with me?"

"And most women find this kind of behaviour charming?" Katie hoped her voice conveyed her scepticism.

"Well, yeah. They do. They really, really do." Charlie looked weary. "Whatever hex that Death Eater hit me with, it appears to be worse than I thought."

"Oh, God! You're a patient here?" Katie looked down at the clipboard she'd just retrieved from the healers' station, but that had gone forgotten in her hands when she saw him, and there in front of her was his name, plain as day, as her next patient. "Oh God again. You're my patient." She looked around to see if any of her supervisors might have seen, and was relieved to see no white robes anywhere in sight. _Way to go, Bell! Perfect way to start your first day as a Medi-witch, by berating your patients in the hallway for not remembering your name back during your school days._

"Of course I'm a patient here." Charlie appeared to be attempting to think fast. "It was rogue Death Eaters. Yeah, that's what it was." He said in a voice that sounded unconvincing even to her. "I was doing a mission for the Ministry—top secret—you can't tell anyone about this, I mean absolutely no one—when a group of rogue Death Eaters ambushed me and--" He stuttered in an attempt to continue.

Katie rushed him into a room before one of her supervisors noticed. "You know," she said, closing the door behind them, "I thought Death Eaters were more or less… well non-existent these days."

"It was Death Eaters. Lots of them. And they were big and ugly and dangerous and—"

"—and even if this weren't my first day, I'd recognise a Disenchantment Spell. So, pissed off a female, did you? That's terribly hard to imagine, what with your charming personality and all."

"Sarcasm really does not look good on you, er… Amy? No, that's not right either. And they gave me a firstie to take care of me? Why do I get a Medi-witch on her first day? Besides, I think I'd like a man to take care of me. My luck with the ladies doesn't seem to be holding out these days. I'd rather it not get any worse, and I think for that to happen, I should request a male."

"Oh no you don't, Charlie Weasley—see, I remember your name well enough—"

"Yes, but I tend to leave a lasting impression on females wherever I go—Lisa? No, you don't look like Lisa. I'm fairly certain she was tall, blonde and leggy."

Katie snorted her contempt. "I'm amazed that it was only one Disenchantment Spell. With a mouth like yours, it's surprising you're not here daily. Have a seat," she said, patting the examination table. "I need to check your vitals."

Charlie opened his mouth in protest, and she shoved a thermometer into it. She took a spell book from a shelf and found what she was looking for then removed the thermometer from between his lips.

"I thought this was a respectable wizards' hospital," Charlie snapped. "What's with the Muggle nonsense?"

"Oh, that was just to shut you up until I found what I was looking for. All that yammering you were doing was beginning to give me a headache." Katie raised her wand and began to chant the words of the spell—then stopped.

"What'd you stop for? You're supposed to be fixing what the Death Eaters did to me."

"If Death Eaters did this, then I'm a chicken." Katie snorted her contempt. She knew a liar when she saw one.

But Charlie was not about to back down. He'd found his story, and he was sticking to it. "Well then, Ms. Cluck, fix it," he demanded.

Katie raised her wand ominously and pointed it at him. "You were probably mid-shag with some bird and called her the wrong name. I wouldn't doubt for one minute that—"

The guilty look that crossed Charlie's face told her everything she needed to know. Her presumption was correct. Someone had performed an avenging Disenchantment Spell, and a rather good one. It apparently kept women from finding him charming (no small feat, in and of itself), and made it impossible for him to remember the names of women he encountered. She raised her wand to attempt a counter-hex and flicked her wand over him. Katie knew immediately something had gone wrong. Her head began to cloud and the room grew hot, but more prominent than those feelings was how much Charlie Weasley's presence seemed to fill the small space between them, so that the distance was all but non-existent. She sensed his every move, and wanted more than anything to feel the weight of his hands upon her. She wanted him, plain and simple.

The heat from his skin ghosted over her. The warmth of his breath against her face raised goose flesh on her own skin. Charlie seemed to feel it too. He brushed his forearm over his head to wipe away the perspiration. "I don't think that worked the way it was supposed to—Carrie?"

"I'd have to give you an 'O' in persistence, Weasley. You certainly don't know when it's in your best interest to stop." Katie took a step back in an attempt to clear her head of all things Charlie.

Charlie rose from where he was perched on the examination table and closed the small distance between them. His hand grasped her wrist and his nose bumped against her own. "Godric, I want to kiss you."

Katie could feel the weight of the spell—clearly not the one that cured a Disenchantment Spell, not that she much cared at the moment--settling over her. She wanted him with a deep and demanding lust. "What are you waiting for?" The words were out of her mouth before she could reign them in.

Charlie's lips closed over hers. They were softer than she had expected, a stark contrast to his rough demeanour and weathered skin. The heat from his body enveloped her as he backed her against the already closed door. "Suddenly, I want—"

"—me too." Her hands clutched at his hair as he kissed her once more, this time hard and fast. "I don't think the spell worked," she said.

"I don't know about that. You can't keep your hands off me. I'd wager there's nothing about that which is disenchanting. I'd say I've-- _kiss_ \--gotten-- _kiss_ \--my charm-- _kiss_ \--back."

"Maybe we should test that theory a bit more," Katie retorted, tugging at the zip of her healer robes as Charlie pressed into her, his want for her nudging at her thigh. She let her robes fall open and Charlie pushed them to the side, pushing her bra up over her breasts as he palmed them, his thumbs doing things to her nipples that made her gasp.

Katie tried not to think how wrong this was, how she shouldn't be doing these things with her patient, but all sense of right and wrong had left with the flick of her wand. All she thought of now was her deep and desperate desire for Charlie Weasley to be inside of her.

Charlie's thoughts were apparently running along the same track. She closed her eyes as his lips wreaked havoc upon her neck, down the column of her throat and over her breasts. Her fingers, as if working of their own accord or in some collusion with his lips, grasped hands full of his hair pulling him to her, when she should have been pushing him away. She heard the sharp clank of his belt buckle as it struck the tile of the floor and she gave no resistance when her knickers joined his pants somewhere amongst their feet.

He lifted her, using the door to bear her weight and Katie's legs wrapped around his waist in blissful abandon. "Gonna fuck you now… erm… Marcy?"

Katie levelled a punch against his shoulder hard enough to knock him momentarily off balance. "You moron. Whatever happened to 'baby,' 'honey,' 'sweetheart'? Hell, I'd even settle for 'hey you, girl'. But no, you had to go and call me Marcy." She punched him again.

Charlie used his body to trap her hands between them. "Hey you, girl. I don't think you cured me, since I clearly buggered up your name again."

He was clever. And she couldn't help but giggle at the curve of his lip and the dimple that played in and out of his cheek as he goaded her. And when he moved in to kiss her once more, she let him, kissing him back with equal fervour. The man could kiss. And if he continued to kiss her like that she'd probably not even protest to being called Marcy or Marcia or even Bob, if that was what turned him on.

Charlie kissed her. His tongue sliding between her lips, desperate to devour her. "Close your eyes, _honey_ ," he whispered in a breathy gasp as they broke apart. "Stop thinking. Just let yourself go and feel."

And she did. She leaned back her head, closed her eyes, tightened her thighs around his hips and felt him slide into her, one time after another, carrying her just to the peak of pleasure then pulling her back, withholding his touch from where she most wanted to feel him. "You like that, do you, _baby_?" Charlie held still, sheathed deep within her, but not moving, no matter how she wiggled to urge him on. "Want more, _sweetheart_?," he asked flicking his finger over her clit, so that she arched her back off the door and knocked him off balance sending them tumbling to the floor, and Charlie flat of his back.

She seized upon the opportunity to take control, riding him with a frenzied need.

"That a girl," Charlie said encouragingly, sliding his hand between them to tweak her clit, rolling it between his fingers expertly, so that her muscles spasmed in exquisite ecstasy, as she came undone amidst his ministrations. His orgasm followed her own, leaving him breathless as she collapsed upon his chest.

"You know," he said, when he found his voice once more. "I might like to ask you out if I knew your name."

Katie chuckled and raised herself up bracing her elbows on his chest. "You moron, I wear a name tag," she said, pulling her askew healer robes together so that the nametag met him at eye level.

"So you do." Charlie rolled his eyes skyward. "Well, that's embarrassing. Katie, would you like to have coffee with me. I'm told there's a decent café about two blocks from here."

"I'll think about it," she said as they both began to dress.

When she had her robes back in proper order, and as Charlie started to walk out of the room, Katie called to him. "Hey you, bloke!"

He turned to her, mouth twisted up into a half smile. "Yes, _Katie_?"

"I get off at nine. You're buying."

He left the hospital with a sweeping bow and a scandalous wink, and Katie thought he might have taken a piece—albeit a small piece…for the moment anyway—of her heart with him. Charlie Weasley was worth getting to know, and she was determined to see the day he moaned her name—or Marcy's—in ecstasy.

Fin.

Banners for this story:

Banner by star54kar on Live Journal. Artwork by LechuguitaReverde and darkwolfyone from Deviant Art

____spacer____


End file.
